climbing a ladder to success a pro wrestling story
by navajowarrior12
Summary: a story of a new athletes pro wrestling career ,


CHAPTER 1

A STAR IS BORN

On an indian reservation in western new york ,colton blackbear is sitting in his room,thinking wat he wants to become in life,coltons friends appear out of the door and ask colton if he would like to come wrestle in the wresiling ring his friends built,colton accepts and follows his friends to the ring,colton likes wat he sees ,over the intercom ,a voice tell everyone they are ready,first match is johnny young, a guy who lives up the road ,vs fred gantrude ,a guy who lives a couple blocks down ,the match begins with johnny and fred going into a lockup ,fred twists johnnys hand ,johnny puts fred into a headlock ,fred picks up johnny and gives him a backbreaker,fred picks up johnhy and executes a suplex on attempts to pick up johnny ,but johnny gets away,fred walks toward ,but johnny gives fred a spear(football tackle).Johnny covers fred,but fred kicks out at 2 .Johnny picks up fred only to be given a ddt,johnny covers fred for the 3 count ,giving johnny the victory,colton stands up and applause johnny until he is told his match is up next,colton gos to the back to get ready,colton stretches to get in shape ,a worker informs colton that he is up now ,colton heads to the ring to meet his opponent,colton enters the rings,colton reconizes his opponent to be the street bully Evan valentine,the ring annoucer introduces both men ,and the referee tells both men the ref orders for the bell to be rung to get the match under way,colton and evan start by going into a lockup ,colton is overpowerd right way and thrown to the outside .colton gets back to the ring ,evan strikes colton with a clothesline,dazing colton ,colton recovers and delivers a clothsline of his own ,evan is unfazed ,colton attempts to put evan into a ankle lock ,evan kicks colton down,evan delivers a suplex to colton ,colton dazed , wonders how he is gonna be able to beat evan,colton is on his feet,evan attempts to give colton another clothesline,but coltin dodges ,sending evan out to the ground,colton makes his hand out of a tomahawk ,evan back into the ring,colton swings his hand at evan ,knocking evan out,colton covers evan to get the 3 count,giving colton the win ,coltons hand is raised by the referee ,the crowds cheers for colton ,colton then realizes that his dream is to wrestle,colton returns home to begin looking for a trainer to train him to become a pro wresteler ,coltons mom walks and asks colton where he was , colton replies that he and his friends had a wresiling event,coltons mom asks colton why he did that,colton tells his mom it was just something to do,because he was bored,coltons mom leaves the room,colton doenst want to tell his mother that he is training to become a pro wrestler ,colton looks at ads on the internet,till he finds a ad looking for anyone interested in sends a email to the owner exprissing interest into joining, a week later colton gets a reply from the owner to be at the gym at 4:00 on sunday,and to wear sports clothes, colton finishes up the letter and logs out going to bed ,in the morning he finds his mom hanging over him with a angry grin on her face ,his mother tells colton that she forbids colton to become a pro wrestler ,colton tells his mother that it is his dream to become a pro wrestler ,and how he loves it .coltons mother yells for his father to come to coltons room,coltons mother tells his father wat he wants to do ,coltons father tells colton that he is a man now , u can choose forself,coltins mother gives his father a mean look on her face ,colton spends the next couple days getting in shape to go the gym on sunday ,coltins mother tells him that it is something she doesnt want him to do ,but gives the ok to do so,colton hugs his mother and leaves with his stuff packed ,

CHAPTER 2

2 years later

it has been 2 years since colton began training,over 2 years colton developed a strong reputation ,graduation top in his class,coltons trainer tells him of a wresiling promotion in the city that has invited colton to tryout , colton is exited he has been invited to a event, colton accepts and head to the city of rochester. colton shows up at the arena in his car,grabs his bag and heads on in ,he asks directions from a janitor where the managers office is ,the janitor shows him the way , colton finds the managers office and knocks ,a voice from within asks whos theres ,colton explains he is here for a tryout, the voice from withing tells him come on in ,colton stands in front of the manager awaiting nervously,the manager takes a look at him and tells colton he will book a tryout match ,colton is told he needs a ring name ,colton quickly thinks of a name but cannot think of one ,the manager suggests the name white bison,after the legend of the white buffalo .colton agrees and heads towards the locker room , colton arrives and finds his locker to get suited up , colton looks around and notices all the other wrestlers look tough , but he isnt watches the first match of the night on the tv,both men beating each other til they cant stand ,a event workers tells colton that he has visitors ,colton tells him to show em visitors turn out to be coltons parents ,colton exited greets them,coltons father gives him a arrowhead belonging to coltons great great grandfather,it reads , who ever wheres this will succeed in anything they do ,coltons parents head to there seats because colton is up next,colton heads to the arena tunnel ,colton finds out that his opponent has never lost in his life,colton is nervous ,but is determined ,then a female wresteler approaches colton asking him who he is ,colton tells the girl,the girls asks colton out after the match , colton accepts and waves goodbye to his new friend ,his opponent is in the ring ,so coltons turn to come down the ramp,he walks down the ramp ,the crowd looking at him having no clue who he is .colton enters the rings ,the referee goes over rules and begins the match ,right away colton is given a clothesline and is dazed , his parents looking in horror, but colton is good to go, colton recovers and elbows his opponent in the head ,colton executes a irish whip ,but it backfires when he is on the end of a DDT ,colton is in pain on the floor,the ref begins counting , but colton makes it to his feet ,10 miutes later colton is trading blows ,and manages to daze him,colton executes a pedigree and covers the oppnent for the win .Coltons parents rise up jumping up and down and clapping ,the ref raises coltons hand and colton celebrates by hugging his mom,colton exits the rings and heads to the back ,there the girl he met before is clapping for him with the other wrestlers .Colton goes out on a date with the girl ,colton has a great time ,colton drops the girl at her hotel ,the girl gives colton a paper and kisses him on the cheek ,revealing to be her number ,colton blushes and walks away with a smile on his face .colton arrives the next week to find out that the girl is a girlfriend of the world champion ,colton runs toward the locker room ,then a bang on the door begins with a voice commanding colton to open up ,but colton remains where he is , the voice tells colton that he has a match agaisnt him tonight , in a hardcore match ,colton agrees on terms that if he wins he gets the champs girl , but if he loses , he must return home,colton cannot belive wat he just did ,then coltons locker mate comes him and colton told him wat happend ,the locker mate tells colton that his name is frankie iceberg,coltons tells that his name is white bison ,white bison asks frankie iceberg if he would like to form a tag team for now to protect him from the champ and his goons,.Coltin wrestles his match,winning again on a small package manuver ,now colton is 2-0 ,the girl comes into the locker room telling colton shes sorry that she started all this ,colton accepts the apology and tells her wats going to happen when he faces the champ. the girl agrees and leaves ,she tells colton her ring name is molly thunder ,

CHAPTER 3

THE TITLE AND GIRL VS CAREER

colton heads home thinking about the title and girl vs career match he has with the champ,colton recieves a txt message from molly and tells him not to worry ,colton nods in agreement with a smile on his face , the next week ,colton gets called into the managers offices ,the manager explains that colton brought this on the manager is behind him ,colton heads to the locker room to workout,molly and the champ blaze walks in ,blaze tells colton to start thinking about retirement on crutches , but colton just stares at him , molly begs blaze to leave ,colton continues working out,then goes out for a bite to eat,while at the bar ,colton thinks about wat blaze says ,but doesnt worry about it ,colton walks back into the arena to find molly on the ground ,shes is ok ,but is crying ,molly explains to colton that blaze slapped her in a argument ,colton helps molly to her dressing room ,molly hugs colton and walks in the room , colton angrily grabs a chair and runs to find blaze , but blaze is no where to be seen .colton asks everyone he sees ,but no avail , so colton walks to his dressing room to find it trashed,colton and blazes match is next so colton heads to the ring ,colton is in the ring waiting for blaze, blaze walks down the ramp,colton immediatly climbs out of the ring attacking blaze , beginning the match ,colton manages to get some blows in , but recieves a punch to the face ,blaze picks up colton and gives colton a ddt ,blaze covers colton ,colton breaks the count at 2 , blaze picks up colton and throws him into the crowd ,blaze heading into the crowd ,colton recovers and grabs a fans chair and smashes it over blazes head ,colton covers blaze but its only a 2 count ,colton picks blaze up and throws him in the concession area ,colton throws blaze into a popcorn stand .blaze is dazed but recovers by hitting colton with a wet floor sign ,blaze picks colton up and throws him outside ,both men trade blows outside ,blaze tosses colton into a car,colton is hurt , but can continue ,colton recover by kneeing blaze in the stomach and throwing blaze into snow ,blaze recovers by super kicking colton in the head ,colton is coverd by blaze , but colton manages to kick out at 2,blaze picks colton up ,colton breaks free and throws blaze in to a car hood ,colton lifts the car hood up slams it on blaze ,blaze is dazed again ,but recovers by giving colton a low blow , blaze picks up colton and throws into the arena ,colton is on the ground in pain ,blaze puts colton into a boston crab,colton screams in agony ,but manages to break the hold .colton is still in pain ,blaze picks him up, colton recovers and knees blaze into the mid section ,colton picks blaze up and throws him into the crowd, blaze does a stunner on colton ,leaving colton dazed ,blaze throws colton into the ring ,blaze prepares his finishing move,molly comes out distracts him ,colton takes this chance to kick blaze in the mid section and deliver a pedigree ,colton covers blaze,getting the 3 count .molly jumps up and down in excitement,helping colton up ,the ref raises coltons hand and awards him the world title belt ,colton crys and raises his belt in victory, colton spots his parents in the crowd ,colton rushes out of the ring to his parents ,giving them a big hug,colton and his parent with molly raise the title belt in victory,coltons parents take him and molly out to celebrate has a fun time ,molly and colton kiss ,colton recieves a txt message from blaze congratulating colton on his win ,take care of molly for me,colton smiles and reply (will do)

chapter 4

the title reign begins

colton ,now living the good life with a girlfriend ,the world champ, is on their way to the arena ,they arrive and head to their locker rooms ,inside coltons locker room awaits blaze ,colton gets ready for a fight ,but blaze says hes not here to fight,blaze explains that he would like to form a tag team with colton,but colton is not so sure he can trust blaze ,blaze convinces colton ,colton only gives him 1 chance , blaze thanks him,over next 5 months ,blaze and colton destroy all and colton head to the arena to get ready for there matches ,blaze says he has something to do ,so he leaves molly and colton ,colton asks molly if we can trust him ,molly is keeping an eye on blaze as well ,colton enters his locker room ,colton begins working out to get ready for his match tonight , a non title match ,molly enters the locker room and tells colton to come quick , colton runs with molly to find out wats wrong ,colton finds blaze on the ground unconsious,colton tells molly to go get help while he tries to wake blaze up ,in the hospital ,blaze wakes up and asks where he is ,colton expalined wat happend,but blaze only remember talking to the manager ,then walking toward the locker room ,thats all he remembers,colton tells blaze to stay put ,hes in no shape to wrestle right now ,colton walks back to the arena to get ready for his match ,a hour later ,colton is in the match ,but is struggling , he manages to win with the help of molly .colton heads back to the hospital ,and tells blaze that he won ,blaze tells colton that he remembers the person who hurt him was the 4 time world champ hidalgo rodriguez,colton heads back to the arena to find hidalgo, a event staff tells colton where hidalgos locker room is ,colton bursts throught the door beginning to pound on hidalgo,then coltons tells him to not mess with my friends or next time it be worse ,colton heads to the hospital to tell blaze that hidalgo has been dealt with,the manager sends colton a txt saying at the next pay per view , it will be colton vs hidalgo in a ladder match , colton tells blaze , blaze tells colton that he can beat this guy , im with ya 100 percent,colton nods and shakes blazes hand,molly smiles at both of them .colton picks up another win to keep his undefeated streak alive,but breaks his hand , now colton is in the hospital, but his injury isnt serious and will be ready for the next match,molly is relived and hugs colton,the next couple weeks ,coltons leg heals up and is ready to go , colton wins his next couple manages , but suffers his first loss .molly tells colton that its only one loss,colton nods and agrees ,colton and molly go out to a restaurant called the dinosaur BBQ,they have a fun time,

Chapter 5

for all the marbles

blaze has been released from the hospital after being given the ok to wrestle again,molly and colton are driving to the arena,blaze txts colton telling him that he will be in his corner for the title match agianst hidalgo,blaze and colton spar with each other getting colton ready for his title match,molly is looking on and happy with wat she see,then hidalgo walks in with a cocky attitude ,hidalgo tells colton to enjoy his last moments with the just stares at hidalgo,hidelgo takes his leave while saying im gonna break u .colton and blaze take a break ,colton asks blaze wat his real name is ,blaze reply that he has no name ,because his parents died when he was born and lived in a orphanage,after blaze left the orphanage he found a fantastic 4 comic his name is after johnny blaze ,colton expresses his blessing ,blaze accepts and the 2 go back to sparring,molly tells colton ur the best man i have ever known .colton drives molly home and says whatever happens nothing can break us apart .colton falls asleep and dreams that his leg been broke causing a career ending injury,colton wakes up and realizes it was just a dream ,the time for the title match has arrived ,as blaze and colton arrive to the arena , but molly is know where to be found ,colton asks blaze where molly is,but blaze does not no,2 hours later ,colton is getting worried ,the time has arrived for the title match ,but molly is still knowhere to found ,blaze tells colton that he will look for molly , that colton must focus on his match ,blaze begins asking people if they have seen her ,but no one nos ,colton goes to the ring for his match but is more worried about molly ,he nos molly wants him to do the match either way,blaze walks around and spots molly being dragged by a man in a black ski mask, blaze gives chase but the man in the mask gets away,blaze follows him .meanwhile in the ring ,colton is getting pounded by Rodriguez,most like because hes worried about molly,colton fights back with a ladder shot into the head .blaze has tracked the masked man into the garage,the masked man is dragging molly to his car , but blaze stops him,beating him senseless ,and throwing him into his own car ,molly is untied and hugs blaze in appreciation ,they then rush to the ring to help colton,colton again is getting pumbled ,then blaze and molly run down to the ring ,blaze grabs Rodriguez and gives him the cutter ,molly helps colton up ,colton begins climbing the ladder ,retrieving the belt and winning the match .Colton hugs molly in relief and hugs blaze ,all 3 hold the title up into the air in victory ,colton hugs molly again .Colton asks for a microphone from the ring announcer ,colton getting on one knee saying,molly ur the best friend i could ever ask for , ur with me in good times and bad,u help me and i help u ,will u marry me?.molly puts her hand to her mouth and replies yes i will marry u colton ,colton hugs molly and all 3 wave to the books dinner at the best place in rochester to chooses blaze as his best man for his wedding ,colton and molly go on a honeymoon to moraco.

THE END

note from the author

thank you for reading my story, please note all wrestlers in this book are fictional ,they are based on real wrestlers,Colton is based on tatanka ,blaze is based on lex luger and molly is based sensational Sherri,hidalgo is based on savio vega. promotion used in this book is based on roc city wrestling based in Rochester ny ,


End file.
